Return to HYDRA: Sequel to Weapon X22
by X22
Summary: After being taken from the love of her life, her sister, her friends and safety, Kalila is back at HUDRA where a long list of experiments await her. Terrified by what her mother has planned will she be freed in time or will she lose her memory and become a mindless weapon under her mother's control? Will Logan save her in time or will she be lost to him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the start of the Sequel to Weapon X22, all copyrights go to MARVEL. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Real Name: Kalila Kinney**

 **Current Aliase: X22**

 **Aliases: Kali(Laura and Tatiana), Kit/Kitty(Logan), Kitten(Victor), Weapon X22, X**

 **D.O.B: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown but looks 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Black(originally), bright red(experiments caused by experiments)**

 **Eye Colour: Green(originally), purple(formerly)**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Place of Origin: Canada, HYDRA**

 **Species: Mutant**

 **Relatives: Ophelia Sarkissian(mother), unidentified father, Laura Kinney(twin sister)**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra(prisoner), Xmen(formerly)**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Citizenship: Canadian**

 **Powers: Three claws on each hand, Pyrokinesis, Dark Energy Manipulation & Control, Shadow Teleportation, Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Control, Regenerative Healing Ability, Disease Immunity, Foreign Chemical Immunity, Superhumanly Acute Senses, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Reflexes, Adamantium Skeleton, Superhuman Durability, Insulated Weather Adaptation, Shadow Weapon creation, Longevity, Feline Morphous**

 **Abilities: Expert Covert Ops Training, Expert Tracker, Master Martial Artist, Master Acrobat, Master Hand to hand Combat, Multilingual, Gifted Intellect, Expert Swordsman**

 **Weaknesses: Trigger Scent, Enduced Energy Blasts**

 **Unusual Features: Eyes turn red under the influence of Trigger scent 42, razor sharp canine teeth**

 **Date of Escape: 07th December**

 **Date of Recapture: 13th June**

 **Experiments Completed: Flame Endurance, Poison Testing, Adamantium Bonding Process, Various endurance tests, sensory tests, Eye Experiments**

 **Experiments yet to be completed: Mind Wipe**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 100**

 **Experiment Number: 22**

 **Handler: Kimura**

 **Past: Kalila grew up in captivity along side her twin sister, Laura. She was created to be the world's greatest weapon, to be a mindless weapon of mass destruction in her mother's control. For most of her life she was subjected to numerous torturous experiments daily. Such as endurance tests and the Adamantium Bonding process. When she was only the tender age of 9 she was sent on her first mission after accidentally killing her and Laura's sensie at the age of 8. At the age of 17, she successfully escaped from the dreaded base. However she was recaptured by Victor Creed, Logan's older brother, and returned to HYDRA.**

 **Real Name: Tatiana Smith**

 **Current Aliase: Cub**

 **Aliases: T(Kalila), Li'l T(Lex), Zombie(Kalila & Lex), Weaklin'(Betty)**

 **D.O.B: 5th September 1998**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Eye Colour: Dark Brown**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **Unusual Features: None**

 **Species: Wolf Shifter**

 **Place of Origin: LA**

 **Relatives: Unidentified parents(deceased), Alexander "Lex" Smith(brother)**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra(prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Madripoor**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Occupation: Experiment**

 **Citizenship: American**

 **Powers: Lycanthropy, Enhanced Size, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Reflexes, Hyperkeen Senses, Regenerative** **Healing Factor, Near-Invulnerability**

 **Abilities: Master Martial Artist**

 **Weaknesses: High pitched sounds**

 **Date of Capture: 3rd December 2000**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 1**

 **Experiments Completed: Various endurance tests, different canine and strength tests**

 **Experiment Number: 29**

 **Handler: Betty Swason**

 **Past: Tatiana grew up in America and lived peacefully with her parents and her older brother, Lex. However, when Tatiana was two years old, her brother and herself were forced to watch their parents being murdered before their very eyes by Hydra agents before they were removed from their dead parents arms and taken to Madripoor.**

 **During her time at Hydra, Tatiana went through many experiments and she and her brother were cellmates with one of Viper's daughters, Kalila Kinney. The three of them bonded instantly. After around ten years, Tatiana's brother escaped, a year later #1 Tatiana and Kalila attempted to escape, however they were caught and Tatiana paid the price in order to punish Kalila. She was attacked by the mutated wolves and presumed dead. However she was placed in a enduced coma where she was experimented on until she eventually woke up.**

 **Real Name: Hisako Ichiki**

 **Current Aliase: Armor**

 **Aliases: Kid (Logan)**

 **D.O.B: 11th November 1998**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Eye Colour: Black**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Unusual Features: None**

 **Place of Origin: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Species: Mutant**

 **Relatives: Unnamed paternal uncle (deceased), unnamed brother (deceased), unnamed mother (deceased), unnamed father**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra(prisoner), Worthington Industries, Xmen**

 **Base of Operations: Madripoor**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Occupation: Adventurer, Worthington Industries board member, former student**

 **Citizenship: American/Japanese**

 **Powers: Psionic Exoskeleton-Armor, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability/Invulnerability, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Dexterity, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Condition, Concussive Blast**

 **Abilities: Combat Training from Wolverine, Speaks Japanese**

 **Weaknesses: Adamantium, Lasers and her powers strengthen with the death of a family member**

 **Date of Capture: 13th December 2006**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 3**

 **Experiment Number: 7**

 **Experiments Completed: Endurance tests**

 **Experiments yet to be completed: Undecided**

 **Handler: Agent 32**

 **Past:** **Hisako Ichiki lived in Tokyo, Japan with her brother and parents before joining the Xavier Institute. When the training squad system began, Armor was placed with Blindfold and Wing. Armor formed a close friendship with Wing, and even described him as being her best friend.**

 **However when Hisako went to visit her parents for the holidays, they were attacked and Viper murdered her mother and uncle before her eyes causing Hisako'spowers to increase.**

 **Real Name: Rebecca Ryker**

 **Current Aliase: Death Locket**

 **Aliases: Becca(Kalila), Deathlok-ette, Deathlok, Ryker(Dyson/Caleb /Daniel), Deathlok-Girl**

 **D.O.B: Unknown**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Eye Colour: Brown**

 **Height: 4'10"**

 **Unusual Features: Left part of her body and head made of mechanical components**

 **Place of Origin: Unknown**

 **Species: Cyborg**

 **Relatives: Harlan Ryker(father), Anna Ryker(mother), Bryan Ryker(brother/deceased)**

 **Citizenship: American**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra(prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Hydra**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Occupation: Experiment**

 **Powers: Weaponized Prosthetic Left Arm, Pyrokinesis, Concussive Blasts, Nanite Technology, Self-Repair and Adaptability, Automated Defenses**

 **Weaknesses: Easily suseptable to mind controlled**

 **Experiment Number: 2**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 0**

 **Date of Capture: 17th May**

 **Experiments Completed: Cybernetic experiments Experiments, technology experiments**

 **Experiments yet to be completed: None**

 **Handler: Melanie Kraus**

 **Past: Rebecca "Becca" Ryker was once an average girl. She was shy and bookish without many friends, and always followed the rules. Even though she didn't enjoy it, Becca was part of her school swimming team and practiced swimming laps everyday.**

 **Unbeknownst to her, Becca's father was one of the premiere expert in cybernetic and the lead designer of the Deathlok project. When rebels from the future sent a Deathlok to kill Harlan, they instead found his family. On a suicide mission, the Deathlok exploded nearly killing Becca, and successfully murdering her mother and her baby brother. Grief stricken, Harlan tried to save the lives of his wife and children by adding Deathlok cybernetics. He locked himself in a bunker and cut all communication, but was only able to save Becca's life. Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. broke in to the lab, arrested him, and took Becca into custody. Becca was stabilised in the hospital. Sadly, Becca was kidnapped by H.Y.D.R.A. agents and taken to H.Y.D.R.A. where she was experimented on.**

 **Real Name: Dyson Thornwood**

 **Current Aliase: Fire Fox**

 **Aliases: Flame, Pyrofox, Dy (Kalila)**

 **D.O.B: 1994**

 **Age: 21**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Colour: Brown**

 **Eye Colour: Green**

 **Height: 6' 1/2**

 **Unusual Features: has a strange tattoo down his back**

 **Place of Origin: Ontario, Canada**

 **Species: Shapeshifter**

 **Relatives: None**

 **Citizenship: American**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra(prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Hydra base**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Occupation: Experiment, thief (formerly)**

 **Powers: Pyrokinesis, Wolf-shifter, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Heightened Senses, Stamina and Agility, Longevity**

 **Abilities: Superior hand to hand combat and weapons combat skills, pickpocket, thief**

 **Weaknesses: Certain chemicals and his anger causes him to lose control and to make mistakes**

 **Experiment Number: 15**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 6**

 **Date of Capture: 19th July 2003**

 **Experiments Completed: Fire endurance, endurance tests**

 **Experiments yet to be completed: whether or not he is deceptable to the same chemical poisons as the mutated wolves**

 **Handler: Omega Red**

 **Past: Dyson grew up in Ontario in Canada in an orphanage. He has no knowledge of his parents and has never wished to meet them. When he was younger, Dyson suffered from abandonment issues and anger problems. However when he reached the age of 14-16 he grew out of his abandonment issues and no longer has any anger problems. During his time at the orphanage, Dyson was moved between different foster families but none of them were a good fit.**

 **When Dyson was 18 years old, he left the orphanage and started his adventures in the world on his own. It was during his life on the street that he realised his true nature and began using it to his advantage in the means of surviving on the streets. Dyson spent two years on the streets until he accidentally angers a Hydra agent and gets captured.**

 **Real Name: Caleb Rivers**

 **Current Aliase: Electro**

 **Aliases: Cal (Dyson & Jace), El (Kalila)**

 **D.O.B: 12 October 1996**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Colour: Dark Brown**

 **Eye Colour: Hazel**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Unusual Features: Caleb's eyes turn electric blue whenever he uses his powers**

 **Species: Mutant**

 **Citizenship: American**

 **Place of Origin: Burbank, California, USA**

 **Relatives: Claudia Dawson (mother), Jamie Doyle (father)**

 **Affiliations: Hydra (prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Madripoor**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Occupation: Experiment**

 **Powers: Electrokinesis**

 **Abilities: Expert Hacker, Hand to Hand Combat**

 **Weaknesses: If he uses full power he will become life threatenly drained**

 **Experiment Number: 45**

 **Number of Escape Attempts: 5**

 **Date of Capture: 5th January 2001**

 **Experiments Completed: Voltage Resistance**

 **Experiments yet to Complete: None**

 **Handler: Victor Creed**

 **Past: Caleb grew up in New York with his parents up until he was five years old and then his mother gave him up for adoption. During his time in the adoption agency, Caleb was sent to different families and was soon adopted. When Caleb was 15 years old, his mutant abilities manifested after he was electrocuted. After the incident, Caleb ran away from his adopted family in fear of hurting them, and turned to life on the streets.**

 **Real Name: Gemini Ross**

 **Current Aliase: Siren**

 **Aliases: Gem (Jordan & Dyson), Gemi (Caleb), Pretty (Agent Zero & Ms. Diaz)**

 **D.O.B: 13th June 1995**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Ginger**

 **Eye Colour: Blue**

 **Height: 5' 6"**

 **Unusual Features: Gemini has wings sprouting from her back**

 **Place of Origin: Kerry, Ireland**

 **Species: Half Angel, Half Siren**

 **Citizenship: Irish**

 **Relatives: unnamed father and mother (deceased)**

 **Affiliations: Hydra (prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Madripoor**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Occupation: Student (formerly), thief (formerly), experiment**

 **Powers: Immortality, Vocal Pathokinesis, Illusions, Enhanced Beauty, Siren Song, Hypnotic Music, Mind Control, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Balanced, Enhanced Reflexes, Wing Manifestation, Feather Projection, Sonic Scream, Sound Amplification, Performance Art Intuition, Read Minds, Flight**

 **Abilities: stealth, master pick-pocket, master thief**

 **Weaknesses: Has very little control over her hypnotic powers**

 **Experiment Number: 20**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 1**

 **Date of Capture: 13th December 2005**

 **Experiments Completed: Her hypnotic Powers have been amplified to the max, flight and endurance tests**

 **Experiments yet to be completed: How well she will be able to control mind**

 **Handler: Ms. Diaz**

 **Past: Gemini grew up in a small town in Ireland called Glenariff with her parents and her younger sister. Gemini was a normal girl living a normal girl life, she went to school where she was incredibly popular due to her beauty. Gemini was gifted in singing and playing different musical instruments. However Gemini life was ruined when she turned 14, she learnt who and what she really was. It started when she began having back pains, however she dismisses these pains until one day she sprouts large feather wings much like those of an angel. When her family found out her father was forced to tell her the truth and that her real mother, a Siren, had died egging birth to her. Gemini's step mother down she shot him in fear of what he was. Terrified, Gemini ran from her house, sprouted her wings and flew off into the night.**

 **Time passed and she lived in the forest close to where she used to live. She could be heard crying softly or singing quietly to herself by hikers who become hypnotised by her voice. Confused and afraid, Gemini took to the streets, covering her wings with a long trench coat which she had found and started a life of a thief and a pick pocket until she was caught pick-pocketing a HYDRA Agent when she was 17.**

 **Real Name: Jordan Matthews**

 **Current Aliase: Toxic**

 **Aliases: Jo (Gemini), Big T (Kalila), Poison (Dyson)**

 **D.O.B: 10th May 1995**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Eye Colour: Varies from green and blue**

 **Height: 6'**

 **Unusual Features: due to extinsive experiments, Jordan has green veins which are visible on his face, plus he has a scar above his left eye which was left from a burn on his face**

 **Place of Origin: New Sydney, Australia**

 **Species: Human-Spider Hybrid**

 **Relatives: Victor Matthews (father), Claudia Matthews (mother)**

 **Citizenship: Australian**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra(prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Madripoor**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Occupation: Experiment**

 **Powers: Spider Physiology, toxic acid projection, Web creation, Heightened Senses, Enhanced Strength**

 **Abilities: Expert Hand to hand combat, Expert survival skills**

 **Weaknesses: Unknown**

 **Experiment Number: 61**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 0**

 **Date of Capture: 6th June 2006**

 **Number of Experiments Completed: Toxin and other harmful chemical endurance tests**

 **Experiments yet to be completed: How well his webs can be used to harm/kill people and how well his acid can burn through materials**

 **Handler: Agent Zero**

 **Past: Jordan was involved in a tragic car crash involving a hazardous toxin tank which was carrying poisonous spiders. During the crash, Jordan's DNA was altered due to the spiders and chemicals which leaked into his car. The crash killed his parents and left him with visible green veins on his skin.**

 **Real Name: Jace Watson**

 **Current Aliase: Waterboy**

 **Aliases: Jay (Kalila), Fishboy (Dyson & Caleb)**

 **D.O.B: 17 September 1997**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Colour: Brown**

 **Eye Colour: Dark Brown**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Unusual Features: None**

 **Place of Origin: London, England**

 **Species: Enhanced human**

 **Relatives: Alina Watson (mother,deceased), Trevor Watson (father,deceased)**

 **Citizenship: British**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra (prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Madripoor**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Occupation: Experiment**

 **Powers: Hydrokinesis, Aquakinesis, Waterbending**

 **Abilities: Expert Hand to hand Combat**

 **Weaknesses: Water Deficiency, Oxygen Imbalances, Bi-polar Tendencies**

 **Date of Capture: 1 January 1999**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 8**

 **Experiment Number: 31**

 **Experiments Completed: Water endurance tests**

 **Experiments yet to be completed: None**

 **Handler: Victor Creed**

 **Past: Jace lived with his parents in London. His powers manifested when he was 13 years old. He was swimming with some of his friends when he nearly drowned. His power to manipulate and bend water allowed him to survive. His parents tried to help him control it and hide his powers however it wasn't long before HYDRA agents came and took him from them. There was a struggle which led to his parents being killed.**

 **Real Name: Daniel Morgan**

 **Current Aliase: Link**

 **Aliases: Dan (Kalila)**

 **D.O.B: 12 March 2006**

 **Age: 9**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Colour: Blonde**

 **Eye Colour: Brown**

 **Height: 4'4.5"**

 **Unusual Features: has a Triforce shaped birthmark on his left hand**

 **Place of Origin: Glasgow, Scotland**

 **Species: Mutant**

 **Relatives: Unidentified parents (deceased)**

 **Citizenship: Scottish**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra (prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Hydra base**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Occupation: Experiment**

 **Powers: Portal Creation, Portal Manifestation, Telepathic**

 **Abilities: Intellegent**

 **Weaknesses: Creating portals take a lot out of him**

 **Date of Capture: 13th June 2007**

 **Number of Escape Attmepts: 0**

 **Experiment Number: 73**

 **Experiments Completed: Distance which his portal can travel**

 **Experiments yet to be completed: None**

 **Handler: Hammer**

 **Past: Daniel was only a year old when his parents were murdered as they were previous agents of Hydra who had betrayed the organisation and had deserted the organisation. Daniel's parents were both mutants so Hydra were already aware of the likely possibility that Daniel himself would be one.**

 **Real Name: Amy-Jane Tyler**

 **Current Aliase: Element**

 **Aliases: AJ (Daniel), Nature, Kid(Dyson and Caleb), Annoying Brat (Rebecca), Tiny (Kalila)**

 **D.O.B: 15th June 2007**

 **Age: 8 years old**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Blonde**

 **Eye Colour: Bright Blue**

 **Height: 4' 2"**

 **Unusual Features: Birthmark of the symbols of the four elements on her right hand**

 **Place of Origin: Australia**

 **Species: Elemental**

 **Relatives: Unidentified parents (deceased)**

 **Citizenship: Australian**

 **Affiltrations: Hydra(prisoner)**

 **Base of Operations: Hydra base**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Occupation: Experiment**

 **Powers: Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Earth Bending**

 **Abilities: Expert Acrobat**

 **Weaknesses: Her emotions are her downfall**

 **Experiment Number: 5**

 **Experiments Completed: Element tests, Flame resistance, water tests**  
 **Experiments yet to be completed: none**

 **Handler: Agent Pussycat**

 **Past: Her parents died when she was little and she was taken to HYDRA.**

 **Please comment, vote and follow. Let me** **know** **what you think of** **the** **characters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go guys, the first chapter of Return to HYDRA. I hope you all enjoy. Please R & R xx**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to Hell

 **Kalila's P.O.V** **.**  
 **Memory Begins**  
 _ **Shaking my head and coming out of my dazed state, I watched in utter horror as I seen the only man I felt safe with being pinned down by a vicious, oversized chipmunk who had his nails in his throat and chest! The sound of Logan gurgling caused my heart to ache. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" I cried as I didn't think, I just acted. I clasped my hands together, creating a ball of fire and shadows and threw it at Victor. He yelled out in agony, clearly not expecting it. He stumbled away from Logan, removing his nails from his body as he stumbled back, engulfed with flames and shadows. Once Victor was away**_ _ **from**_ _ **Logan, I wasted no time in dashing over to help him up. "Are you alright?" I asked him as my hands closed over one of Logan's muscled arms in order to**_ _ **provide**_ _**him**_ _ **with more strength and support as I helped him up. To my**_ _ **relief**_ _ **, a**_ _ **smile**_ _ **slowly spread across his handsome**_ _ **face**_ _ **as he looked at me.**_

 ** _"Yeah, I'm fi-" Logan began however he didn't get a chance to finish as he was interrupted b_** ** _y the sound of his brother recovering!_**

 ** _"You shouldn't have done that you little bitch!" Victor snarled as he shook himself and charged at us._**

 ** _Neither Logan nor I were given a chance to react before Victor_** ** _knocked_** ** _Logan away from me and his rough hand clasped over my throat, yanking me away from Logan. I screamed in fear, only for Victor to tighten his grip around my throat. "Let m*choke*e go!" I pleaded as my feet dangled helplessly above the ground. I could feel Victor's nails_** ** _growing_** ** _and_** ** _slowly_** ** _begin to dig into my throat._**

 ** _"Leave 'er alone Victor!" I heard Logan snarl as I watched him stand up and release his_** ** _adamantium_** **_claws_** ** _._**

 ** _"So you_** **do** _**hav**_ ** _e a heart! *scoffing* Pathetic Jimmy! But you should teach your girlfriend some manners runt!" Victor snarled as he continued to tighten his grip slowly._**

 ** _I screwed my eyes shut tight as I felt one of his hands slowly beginning to crush my neck while the other_** ** _came_** ** _close to my face, the nails_** ** _lengthening_** ** _the closer_** ** _they_** ** _got. "Lo*choke*gan! He*coughing*lp me!" I just about managed to squeak as I felt the blood pounding_** ** _violently_** ** _against my temples and the fear_** ** _wasn't_** **_helping_** ** _. My hands closed over Victor's as I desperately tried to open his grip, however it was_** _**impossible**_ _ **as his hand seemed to be locked**_ _ **around**_ _ **my throat!**_

 _ **"At least I have one! And I said "Let 'er go!" You should have listened to me Victor!" Logan's gruadually muffling voice was followed by the sound of his**_ _ **claws**_ _ **slicing through his skin.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Victor released me as he yelled out in pain. I fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Due to the crushing pressure of Victor's grip, my vision was blurred and hazy and my ears were ringing. I**_ _ **could**_ _ **just about make out the**_ _ **sound**_ _ **of fighting and**_ _ **grunting**_ _ **! Blinking rapidly, I awaited for my healing**_ _ **factor**_ _ **to kick in and thankfully it**_ _ **wasn't**_ _ **long until my senses were somewhat back to normal. Once my vision cleared, I was**_ _ **faced**_ _ **with the two brothers wrestling**_ _ **viciously**_ _ **with each other! Logan**_ _ **was**_ _ **obviously trying**_ _ **to**_ _ **tell**_ _ **me**_ _**something**_ _ **, but his voice was still muffled that**_ _ **I**_ _**couldn't**_ _ **make out what he was saying!**_  
 _ **"What?" I asked him as my**_ _ **hearing**_ _**started**_ _ **to**_ _ **return**_ _ **to normal.**_

 _ **"Kalila! Leave! Go teleport out of 'ere!" He**_ _ **called**_ _ **to me.**_

 _ **I shook my head as I struggled to my feet. "B-but-" I tried to protest but he gave me a stern look of concern and love for me that all I could do was obey his request for me to abandon**_ _ **him**_ _ **when**_ _ **I**_ _ **could**_ _ **stay**_ _**and**_ _ **help him. However, I was on the verge of teleporting when I**_ _ **heard**_ _ **the sound of bones breaking. I turned around and seen Victor snapping his**_ **_own_** _**brother's neck!**_

 _ **"Next time, Jimmy, stay out of my way!" Victor snarled.**_

 _ **Once**_ _ **I**_ _ **had snapped out of the shock of what Victor had just done, a delayed**_ _ **shriek**_ _**erupted**_ _ **from my**_ _ **throat**_ _ **as I watched him drop Logan's limp body onto the roof of the mansion carelessly like an unwanted**_ _ **piece**_ _**of**_ _ **garbage.**_ _ **The**_ _ **evil smirk which spread across his inhumane face as he stepped over Logan's limb body**_ _ **told**_ _**me**_ _**that**_ _ **nothing**_ _ **was**_ _**going**_ _ **to stop him.**_ _ **That**_ _ **he**_ _ **didn't**_ _ **give a damn about anyone but himself**_ _ **and**_ _ **he could injure me badly! My**_ _ **heart**_ _ **pounding viciously against my ribcage as he began to slowly stalk towards me.**_ _ **My**_ _ **purple eyes**_ _ **beginning**_ _ **to fill with tears as they continued to stare at Logan's body as I began to back away from Victor. "W-why did you do that?" I asked him, my voice shaking with fear as my back suddenly hit the cold metallic door of the fire escape. Tears escaped my eyes as I seen**_ _ **Logan's body just**_ _ **lying**_ _ **there!**_

 _ **"He got in my way...but**_ _ **don't**_ _ **worry about him Poppet, he'll heal...eventually" Victor smirked as he stood not far away from me. He stood too close for comfort as he**_ _ **placed**_ _ **his huge arms either**_ _ **side**_ _ **of my face. "My baby brother has never been a match for me! He just needs to learn his place!" Victor hissed in my ear.**_

 ** _I felt my body shudder at how uncomfortably close he was to me. He was so close that I could feel the sickly moistness of his breath on my skin. I couldn't help myself but kneeing him in between the legs where it would hurt him a lot. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his private parts. I wasted no time in teleporting over to Logan but he was still out cold! His neck was slowly twisting back into its natural position. "Logan! Logan! Please wake up!" I begged him as I knelt beside him and shook his muscled shoulder. But it was no use! Suddenly, I felt a hand close around a handful of my bright red hair and I was roughly yanked backwards and onto my feet. I screamed loudly in agony as Victor pulled me away from Logan._**

 ** _"You shouldn't have done that!" He snarled_** _ **.**_

 _ **"Let me go!" I hissed as I struggled against his grip.**_

 ** _"You really are_** makin _ **g this difficult!" Victor snarled as**_ _ **I continued to struggle.**_

 _ **"Then let me go!" I snarled as I started heating my hands up and placed them on top of his. It only took a few seconds before his hand caught fire.**_

 _ **"Ah!" He cried as he released my hair. "**_ _ **Why**_ _ **you little bitch!" He hissed.**_

 _ **I wasted no time in kicking his legs out from underneath him and scrambling up off the ground. I heard him grunt as he made contact with the surface of the roof. He**_ _ **snarled**_ _ **as I sprinted towards the door. However,**_ _ **just**_ _ **as my hand was about to touch the handle, I was suddenly tackled to the ground. "LAURA!" I screamed as I hit the ground, whacking my**_ _ **head**_ _ **off the concrete. "Get off me!" I cried struggling as I tried to get away from him when his hand closed over one of my wrists.**_

 _ **"You**_ _ **just**_ _**had**_ _ **to make this difficult!" Victor snarled. "Ah well, I like**_ _ **it**_ _**when**_ _ **they fight!" He added to freak me out, smirking down at me as he flipped me onto my back and pinned me down.**_

 _ **The**_ _**fear**_ _ **grew rapidly. "Get off me! Let me go! LAURA!" I screamed struggling frantically underneath him as he sat on top of me. He was beginning to creep me out. I tried to kick out but his body weight was making it difficult for me to even try and twitch my legs.**_

 _ **"Just hold still and shut up!" Victor snarled,**_ _ **getting**_ _ **gruadually annoyed by my**_ _ **screaming**_ _ **as he wrestled to pin my arms down. Eventually he**_ _ **ends**_ _ **up pinning my arms underneath his legs so**_ _ **that**_ _ **he could wrap his hands around my throat!**_

 _ **"LAURA! HELP M-" My screams for help were cut**_ _ **short as**_ _ **I felt a sudden and painful**_ _ **electric**_ _ **shock**_ _ **radiate**_ _ **through my throat. I yelped in surprise. Victor stood up smirking with**_ _ **satisfaction**_ _ **. Once he**_ _ **was**_ _ **completely**_ _ **off**_ _ **me, I tried teleporting but I was**_ _ **given**_ _ **another painful electric shock except this time it was a**_ _ **higher**_ _ **voltage and radiated**_ _ **it's**_ _ **way through my entire body! I screamed in pain**_ _ **as I**_ _ **was unable to**_ _ **move**_ _ **until**_ _ **the**_ _**shock**_ _ **had passed through my entire system. Suddenly I**_ _ **realised**_ _ **what**_ _ **I**_ _ **was**_ _ **wearing**_ _ **! One of**_ _ **my**_ _ **mother's**_ _ **power-dulling**_ _ **metallic collars!**_

 _ **Victor chuckled, clearly enjoying my pain. "Aw what's the matter Poppet?**_ _ **Can't**_ _**use**_ _ **your powers?" He asked me in a**_ _ **mocking**_ _**voice**_ _ **filled with false**_ _ **sympathy**_ _ **as he**_ _ **bent**_ _ **down to my height. "Get up!" He**_ _ **ordered**_ _ **me as he took one of his nails and slowly moved my hair out of my face.**_

 _ **Stupidly, I refused and instead of cooperating**_ _ **and**_ _ **saving myself of being beaten, I grabbed something metallic and round and smashed it into his face as hard as I could. His head**_ _ **jerked**_ _**violently**_ _ **to the side and pipe bent. A sudden cracking sound echoed from his jaw.**_ _ **Crap**_ _ **!**_ _ **Once**_ _ **I**_ _ **realised**_ _ **that the force of**_ _ **impact**_ _ **had broken his jaw, I scrambled frantically up onto my feet but**_ _ **I**_ _**wasn't**_ _ **fast enough**_ _ **and**_ _ **his hand soon closed over throat and yanked me up. His**_ _ **nails**_ _ **digging into it this time. I could hear the**_ _ **clicking**_ _ **of the bones in his**_ _ **jaw**_ _ **healing over as he**_ _ **brought**_ _ **me**_ _ **closer**_ _ **to him. I struggled**_ _ **against**_ _**his**_ _ **death grip as my feet dangled above the ground. "You**_ _ **reeeeally**_ _ **shouldn't have done that because**_ _ **now**_ _ **I'm angry!"**_ _ **He**_ _ **snarled and tightened his grip immensely, so**_ _ **much**_ _ **so that I thought**_ _ **I**_ _ **was going to**_ _ **pass out**_ _ **!**_  
 _ **I**_ _ **struggled**_ _ **to breathe, and my**_ _ **vision**_ _ **was beginning to fade when I was thrown**_ _ **violently**_ _ **against the fire escape door. I grunted on impact and fell to**_ _ **the**_ _ **ground, as the**_ _ **air**_ _ **rushed out of my**_ _ **lungs**_ _ **. I felt my eyes beginning to close**_ _ **due**_ _ **to**_ _ **the**_ _ **lack of oxygen to my head. "You really shouldn't make me angry Poppet!" Victor's voice echoed as he walked closer to me.**_

 _ **"Stay*weak voice*away from me!" I managed as**_ _ **I**_ _ **struggled up onto my knees. I**_ _ **didn't**_ _ **know how close he**_ _ **was**_ _ **to me until I felt his hand grasped a hold of my hair by the roots, giving him a better grip and more control. I**_ _ **gasped**_ _ **in**_ _ **agony**_ _ **as he yanked me up. "Let...me go!" I managed as I struggled weakly in his grip, however he only**_ _ **tightened**_ _ **it!**_

 _ **"You're in no position to tell me**_ _ **what**_ _ **I can and**_ _ **can't**_ _ **do, Poppet!" Victor**_ _ **chuckled**_ _ **as**_ _ **he**_ _ **yanked me head back,**_ _ **making**_ _ **me look at him as he smirked over me.**_

 _ **My eyes began to water**_ _ **with**_ _ **complete and utter fear. "W-what do you want!?" I asked him as I tried to get out of his grip.**_ ** _In doing so, I accidentally_** ** _clawed_** **_Victor's_** ** _hand, hard_** ** _enough_** ** _to draw blood! Victor snared angrily in pain and released me._**

 ** _"You cut me!" He snarled as he glared at me. "You really should not have done that!" Victor with a vicious smack to my face. His long nails digging into the side of my face and slicing through skin. I cried out in pain as I felt blood ooze from the scratch marks on my right cheek. Due to Victor's grip on my hair, he was able to prevent my head from jerking to the side, however the force of his smack was enough to make my head jerk slightly. Pain radiated through my neck as Victor continued to grip my hair._**

 ** _"Let me go!" I begged him as I_** _ **struggled. Fear grew inside me even more. I could**_ _ **hear**_ _ **the bones in Logan's neck clicking**_ _ **slowly**_ _ **back**_ _ **into place. He was still out cold! "Logan! Please!" I begged him**_ _ **to**_ _ **wake up. At the sound of me calling for Logan, Victor seemed to get**_ _ **annoyed**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"He**_ _ **isn't**_ _ **going to help you so stop asking!" He snarled as he slammed my head into the door.**_

 _ **I whimpered**_ _ **at**_ _ **the pain as he**_ _ **released**_ _ **me and dazed, I slid**_ _ **down**_ _ **to the ground. I**_ _ **could**_ _ **feel my eyes getting heavier as**_ _ **I**_ _ **began to grow**_ _ **weaker**_ _ **. I tried**_ _ **to**_ _ **teleport but I**_ _ **received**_ _ **an intensely painful electric shock from the collar. I screamed only**_ _ **causing**_ _ **myself more pain. Tears began to stream down my**_ _ **face**_ _ **as**_ _ **Victor**_ _ **bent down and grasped hold of my wrists. "No! Let go of me!" I managed weakly as he yanked me up and turned me**_ _ **around**_ _ **so that my back was**_ _ **facing**_ _ **him. My**_ _ **legs**_ _ **gave and**_ _ **I**_ _ **was unable to stand so**_ _ **Victor**_ _**pinned**_ _ **me against the door with his body. I**_ _ **whimpered**_ _ **in agony as he twisted my**_ _ **arms**_ _ **behind my back and**_ _ **secured**_ _ **them together with metallic cuffs. "Ow! What do you**_ _ **want**_ _ **from me!" I cried**_ _ **terrified**_ _ **as Victor tightened the cuffs.**_

 _ **"Nothing Poppet, I'm just doing my job, delivering you to your mother"**_ _ **Victor**_ _ **told me close**_ _ **to my**_ _ **ear as he stepped backwards, letting**_ _ **me**_ _ **fall to my knees.**_ _ **My**_ _ **heart**_ _ **pounded**_ _ **in my ears at the mention of my mother.**_

 _ **"No! Please!" I begged him pressing myself against the door.**_ _ **Victor**_ _ **just smirked.**_

 _ **"Get up, our ride is here!" He ordered me as he gestured to the dark green HYDRA helicopter which had**_ _ **appeared**_ _ **at the side of the roof.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **shook**_ _ **my head disobediently. "Over my dead body!" I bravely**_ _ **snarled**_ _**at**_ _ **him. His grey**_ _ **eyes**_ _**narrowed**_ _ **at me and he suddenly**_ _ **struck**_ _ **me with the**_ _ **back**_ _ **of his hand! The force threw my body to the ground.**_

 _ **"You**_ **really** _ **should learn to be obedient!" He**_ _ **snarled**_ _ **as he**_ _ **grasped**_ _ **hold of my hair and pulled me up. "**_ _ **When**_ _ **I tell**_ _ **you**_ _ **to do something, you do it!" He snarled**_ _ **violently**_ _**yanking**_ _ **my head**_ _ **backwards**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **whimpered**_ _ **in pain. I was terrified to think what**_ _ **my**_ _ **vial**_ _ **mother**_ _**had**_ _ **planned for me when**_ _ **I**_ _ **arrived. Victor released my hair but grasped hold of my forearm and dragged me to the helicopter. When I**_ _ **dragged**_ _ **my feet, he threw me into the side of the helicopter. I**_ _ **groaned**_ _ **as**_ _ **I**_ _ **smashed my**_ _ **head**_ _**off**_ _ **the**_ _ **ground**_ _ **and**_ _ **began**_ _ **to slip out of consciousness...**_  
 _ **Memory Ends**_

My eyes shot open as I snapped awake, bolting upright on the bed. For a split second, I thought it was all as dream but as my vision began to clear and my purple eyes began to scan the cell, I knew it was only wishful thinking... I was back in H.Y.D.R.A., stuck in my old cell. After all I did to get out of here, I could **not** believe that I was back! As looked a around the cell I seen it hadn't changed at all. There was nothing in these cells except a small rectangular window which I could no longer fit out of and bed...well if you could call it a bed! It was a metallic table with a thin mattress that **barely** provided any cushioning, a thin pillow which felt more like a rock than a pillow and a thin sheet which wasn't thick enough to even provide an ant with any warmth! I couldn't believe I was back here! In this hell! I knew I should be worrying about what my mother has planned for me but all I could think about was Logan and whether or not his neck had healed! I missed him already!

"Well look who's back! X! I thought we seen the last of you when you broke out of here a yeah ago!" A familiar friendly American voice of Caleb Rivers echoed through the cells.  
I couldn't help but smile at a friendly voice. "Yeah well you know me, my mother's **always** got other plans for me..." I sighed as I got out off the 'bed' and walked over to the front of the cell, resting myself against the caged walls. "So whadda miss?" I asked him. Caleb hadn't changed at all, his dark brown hair was stillin its usual messy style and his hazel eyes still glistened with stubbornness.

"Oh nothing much, Amy-Rose broke her arm for the first time and nearly died **again**. Also, Dyson's anger is growing again...his temper is getting shorter..." Caleb clued me in. "However, enough about what's been going on here, last time I seen you you had busted out of here and I figured that would be the last time we would see you!" He asked me.

"Well, you know what my mother is like...she always has plans for me..." I sighed heavily. I smiled at the memories of the mansion and Logan , my sister and all my friends. "Well I got hit by a truck and taken to a mansion in Westchester where there are so many mutants live and the best part is that my sister is there!" I explained. "No one gets hurt! There are no experiments...it was amazing!"

Caleb chuckled as he opened his mouth to say something when there was an irritated groan from the cell over. "Urgh! It's 5 a.m.! Why the **hel** l are you up **so** early!" Jordan's Australian voice whined through the cells.

Caleb chuckled. "Sorry Jo, how can you **sleep** in this hellhole!?" Caleb asked him.

Jordan stood up, rubbing his strange blue eyes. He hadn't changed at all. There was still the green veins which were visible on his face but more visible than before... Jordan shrugged. "I can sleep anyway man!" He chuckled.

I couldn't help but giggle at the two of them. The sound of my giggle made Jordan jump and spin to face me. His eyes widened as he spotted me. Caleb looked at his face and laughed. "I know I was dragged here against my will but I don't look **that** bad!" I laughed.

"X!? What the **hell** are **you** doing back **here**!?" Jordan asked me leaning against the wall of the cell, with his hands through the gaps.

I laughed. "You know what my mother's like...she is **never** finished..." I sighed heavily rolling my eyes.

"Damn Kal!" Jordan sighed. "Well at least you got out for a year!" He tried to make me look on the bright side of things.

I smiled. "I'm not going to be here for long! My sister and Logan'll come for me!" I said smiling to myself as I thought about Logan and how much we loved each other...I could feel a small blush appear on my face as I thought about Logan. But it was soon wiped away when I heard a sinister mocking chuckling...

"You really think my brother is going to come for you? Please he'll move on once he wakes up!" Victor's voice echoed as he suddenly appeared in front of my cell, very close to my face.

I glared at him. "Piss off you hairy Chipmunk!" I snarled at him. "You don't know him as well as you think!" Caleb and Jordan started sniggering when they heard my nickname for Victor.

Victor glared at me, I could see the anger build up inside his grey eyes and picked the lock of the cage. "You are really annoying!" He snarled at me as he entered my cell.

I backed away from him. "And you're **really** hairy!" I snarled at him glaring at him.

Victor glared at me and struck me sharply across my face. The force of the smack sent me to the ground. I whacked my head off the concrete ground of the cell. I grunted in pain. I hated this guy! Before I had the chance to get up, he grasped hold of my hair and yanked me up. I winced at the force. "You are going to wish you **never** opened your mouth around me, Poppet!" He hissed in my ear.

"Let go of me!" I snarled struggling against his grip. 

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V.**  
 **Memory Begins**  
 _ **"Let her go Victor!" I snarled as I**_ _ **watched**_ _ **my**_ **evil** _ **brother choke the love of my life. Kalila's gorgeous purple eyes were shining with**_ _ **unmissable**_ _ **fear as she**_ _ **struggled**_ _ **to breathe. Seeing her terrified face made my**_ ** _heart_** ** _ache. I_** ** _couldn't_** ** _bare it..._** ** _I_** **_could_** ** _feel my anger_** ** _building_** ** _._**

 ** _Victor_** ** _chuckled_** ** _as he_** ** _continued_** ** _to tighten his grip on_** ** _Kalila_** ** _. "So you_** **do** ** _have a heart!_** **Patheti** ** _c!" He mocked me. His stupid grin widening_** ** _as_** ** _he watched my muscles tense._**

 ** _"At_** ** _least_** **_I_** **have** ** _one! Unlike_** **yo** ** _u! Now I said "Let her go!" You_** ** _should_** ** _have listened to me Victor!" I snarled as I charged at him and stabbed him in his shoulder. He yelled out in agony,_** ** _dropping_** ** _Kalila. She landed_** ** _weakly_** ** _on the ground, coughing and gasping for air._**

 ** _"You_** **shouldn't** **_have_** ** _done that!" Victor snarled at me and we engaged in another one of our deadly_** ** _fights_** ** _._**

 ** _"Run Kalila! Leave! Go teleport out of 'ere!" I told her as I dodged one of_** ** _my_** ** _brother's would be deadly swipes._**

 ** _"*coughing*_** ** _W-what_** ** _?" I heard Kalila ask me._**

 ** _I threw Victor to the side of the roof. "Teleport out of here!" I told her before turning back as my brother charged_** ** _at_** ** _me once_** ** _more_** _ **. I**_ _ **ducked**_ _ **and dodged his hits as**_ _ **best**_ _ **as**_ _ **I**_ _**could**_ _ **but he got me a few times. I yelled in agony as his elongated nails sank**_ _ **into**_ _ **my side.**_

 _ **"You**_ **really** _**shouldn't have done that Jimmy!"**_ ** _Victor_** **_snarled_** ** _at me as_** ** _I_** **_stabbed_** ** _him_** ** _back_** ** _._** _ **He hissed in**_ ** _pain as_** ** _I_** **_twisted_** ** _my claws inside him._**

 ** _"And_** **you** ** _shouldn't_** ** _have_** ** _touched_** **he** ** _r!"_** ** _I_** **_snarled_** ** _._**

 ** _"Logan!" I heard Kalila's worried voice. She_** ** _hadn't_** ** _left!? I thought I told her to teleport out of here!_**

 ** _"Kali! Go! NOW!" I told her_** ** _kicking_** ** _my_** ** _brother_** ** _where it_** ** _would_** ** _hurt. He_** ** _yelled_** ** _out in agony and fell to his knees, his nails sliding from my side as he did so. I turned to_** ** _give_** **_her_** ** _a stern look which told her not to argue with me. I_** ** _loved_** ** _her dearly which meant_** ** _that_** ** _I_** ** _wouldn't_** ** _let_** **anything** ** _happen to her! I was_** **not** ** _about to_** ** _let_** ** _my brother take her back to that hellhole H.Y.D.R.A.!_** **Neve** ** _r!_** ** _Over_** ** _my_** **dead** ** _body! I was too consumed with carrying_** ** _about_** ** _her safety_** ** _that_** ** _I completely forgot about my brother! That was until_** ** _I_** ** _felt his hands around my neck..._**

 ** _"B-but-" I_** ** _didn't_** ** _get to hear the rest of her words before my brother_** ** _viciously_** **_snapped my_** ** _neck!_**

 _ **"Next time Jimmy, stay out of**_ **my** _ **way!" I**_ _ **heard**_ _ **Victor threaten as**_ _ **he**_ _**carelessly**_ _ **dropped my lifeless**_ _ **body**_ _ **to the ground. I could do**_ _ **nothing**_ _ **but**_ _ **watch**_ _ **in horror**_ _ **as**_ _ **Kalila screamed and**_ ** _cried as she_** ** _backed_** ** _away_** ** _from my brother who advanced towards her,_** ** _smirking_** ** _. My_** ** _vision_** **_blackened_** ** _and I passed out listening to her screams_** ** _of_** ** _pain as she_** ** _disobeyed_** ** _him and stood her ground..._**  
 **Memory Ends**

I couldn't believe I let him take her! I should have been more careful! Should have protected her better. I snarled at myself in anger as I knew he had her! My mind swarmed with all the horrible things he could be doing to her as I released my frustration on one of the punching bags in the danger room. I had been here since I woke up. I was to angry with myself to do anything else. I would never forget Laura's face when I told her what happened, she was so upset... 'You **promised** you would **protect** her!' She had snapped at me while crying. 'Laura! I'll bring 'er back! I **promise**!' I had promised her and it was a promise which I intended to keep. Kalila meant the world to me...I **loved** her! And no brother of mine was going to take her away from me!

"Logan! Dinner!" Ororo's voice echoed over the intercom, snapping me from my thoughts of revenge against my brother.

"Not *punches punching bag* hungry!" I told her as I focused on the bag.

"Logan! I wasn't asking! I was **telling**! How do you expect to help her when you won't eat or sleep!? Kalila needs you at your fullest strength! Now stop being a baby and get your adamantium ass downstairs!" Ororo snapped and with that the intercom gave a click as it was switched off.

"Alright! Alright! Geez! " I muttered as I unwrapped the bandages around my hands and wrist and made my way out of the bathroom. Who would have known that Ororo could be so bossy! 

Making my way through the busy corridors and towards the dining room. Somehow the halls seemed so much more **quie** t without Kalila. There seemed to be less laughter...less pranks...no one nicked any of my cigars anymore... I missed her dreadfully. Every minute I spent away from her was destroying me from the inside out! I sighed heavily as I rubbed my tired face. I hoped he wasn't hurting her too much! But then again, Victor's life goal seemed to be to take **everything** and **anything** that I love... 

O **kay guys sorry for the really long wait, but here it is the first chapter of Weapon X22: Return to H.Y.D.R.A. Please** **let me** **know** **what you think. Vote, comment, and follow!**


End file.
